Cartoon All-Star Adventures
The Cartoon-All Stars are back in the all-new movie from Walt Disney Pictures. Synopsis Plot Characters *'Michael': A teenager who now lives in his grandparents' mansion, with his grandparents and their servants, and his various cartoon character friends (whom he always believes in them, like his sister Cory did). His adventure will begin throughout the World of History to stand up against Smoke and his army of fears and nightmares with the help of his friends. He is the main protagonist of the film. He shares Richard Tyler from The Pagemaster because he must face his fears in the World of History. *'Grandpa' *'Grandma' *'Smoke': The returning antagonist of the film. Cartoon All-Stars ALF: The Animated Series *'Alf' Alvin and the Chipmunks *'The Chipmunks and Chipettes': A mega-musical group made up of Alvin and the Chipmunks (brothers Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and Brittany and the Chipettes (sisters Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor). They occasionally help the Rescue Rangers. **'Alvin': The Chipmunk on guitar. An emotional roller coaster, Alvin's enthusiasm is boundless and his despair is bottomless. The term "look before you leap" definitely doesn't apply to Alvin, who is impulsive, charming, musical and full of animal magnetism. What others might characterize as half-baked schemes, Alvin prefers to see as "challenging the ordinary". Alvin is the love interest of Brittany, and the feeling is mutual. **'Simon': The Chipmunk on bass. In addition to having an IQ just north of Einstein, Simon possesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. His chess master mind allows him to anticipate Alvin's hairbrained schemes (Simon's phrase, not Alvin's) and devise a solution that is inevitably required. In the end Simon loves Alvin, although he secretly worries that they share the same gene pool. Simon is the love interest of Jeanette and the feeling is mutual. **'Theodore': The Chipmunk on drums. The child of innocence, Theodore is shy, loving, sensitive, gullible, trusting and naive. In short, he is an easy target for Alvin's manipulations. In fact, Theodore often holds the swing vote between his two brothers' choices of action. Simon appeals to Theodore's better nature while Alvin goes straight to bribery. Eleanor is his love interest. **'Brittany': The Chipette on tambourine. Brittany is the lead singer and the dazzling center of her own universe. Though she may appear self-center, emotional, vain and self-absorbed, she also cares for her two sisters. Though she tries not to admit it, Brittany is in love with Alvin. **'Jeanette': The Chipette on keytar, Jeanette is the group's "absent minded professor". She often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life like not tripping over her own feet. She can generally be found with her shoelaces untied or her buttons askew, and unlike her sister Brittany, Jeanette knows she is not her looks. Jeanette has a major crush on Simon, but is awfully shy about it. **'Eleanor': The Chipette on keyboard. Logical, organized and extremely maternal, Eleanor exudes a sense of calm that soothes her two sisters' frenetic nature. Eleanor is the chubbiest of her sisters, but she embraces "living large" and is a mini-Olympiad in any field of sport. Theodore is her love interest. *'Vinny': Alvin, Simon and Theodore's mother. Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *'Baby Kermit' *'Baby Piggy' *'Baby Fozzie' *'Baby Gonzo' *'Baby Rowlf' *'Baby Scooter' *'Baby Skeeter' *'Baby Animal' *'Baby Bean' Voice Cast Original characters *Jason Marsden - Michael *Angela Lansbury - Grandma *Christopher Lee - Grandpa *Frank Welker - Smoke, Sinosaurus *Kevin Lima - Dragon *Chanelle Nibbelink - Blade-finned fish Cartoon All-Stars Credits *Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures *Sponsored by McDonald's *Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Sequence Directors: Tony Craig, Roberts Gannaway, Bradley Raymond, and Karl Geurs *Supervising Producers: Buzz Potamkin and Don Hahn *Producers: Donald W. Ernst, Ava Ostern Fries, Brooks Arthur and Ivan Reitman *Written for the Screen by Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, and Linda Woolverton *Original Story by: Donovan Cook and Dean DeBlois *Based upon Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Written by Duane Pool and Tom Swale *Production Executives: Gary Halvorson and Eleanor Richman *Choreography by Barnette Ricci *Artistic Coordinator: Tad Stones Senior Supervising Animators Supervising Animators Music *Supervising Composer: Alan Menken *Music Performers: Portland Youth Philharmonic Score and Arrangements *Alan Menken *Randy Newman *Phil Collins *Alan Silvestri *Hans Zimmer *Bruce Broughton *Bruce Healey *Bruno Coulais *Gavin Greenaway *Carl Johnson *James Newton Howard *Harry Gregson-Williams *John Powell *Richard Friedman *Andy Belling Songs Music and Lyrics: *Alan Menken *Stephen Schwartz *Elton John *Tim Rice *Matthew Wilder *David Zippel *Bruno Coulais *Tomm Moore *David Foster *Carole Bayer Sager *Barry Mann *Cynthia Weil *Randy Newman *Carly Simon *Phil Collins Video References Video Reference Cast *TBA - Michael *Angela Lansbury - Grandma *Christopher Lee - Grandpa *TBA - Smoke Video Reference Crew *Director: Gary Halvorson *Camera: Mustapha Khan *Cinematographer: Scott Kaye *Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker *Filming Locations: TBA Category:Disney animated films Category:Spin-off Category:History Category:Education Category:McDonald's sponsorships